


Goodbye, My Only Friend

by ChristaWolf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf
Summary: In which Catra sings the song "Want You Gone" from the second Portal game. Music by Jonathan Coulton, lyrics (mostly) by me and Alice_h.





	Goodbye, My Only Friend

There was white all around her. The forest had gone, her friends had disappeared, and the only thing standing between her and certain death (or non-existence) was a hunk of stone and grass. She could hear a whooshing sound, the sound of reality being ripped to shreds around her. She was lying on the ground, curled up and crying.

Soon though, she began to straighten up. As she did so, a tanned, skinny finger with a sharp black claw jabbed her forehead. Then she heard a familiar voice purr, “Heeey, Adoraaaaa…”

But something was wrong. It sounded like there were _two_ Catras, one with her normal voice, and one with a deeper, alien voice. Adora forced herself to meet her best friend’s eyes, and what she saw was enough to give her nightmares for months.

There was Catra, looking like she always had, but there was a glowing crack of energy that covered her upper right side, including her entire arm. On the other side of the crack? Black. Just _black_. Aside from a single dark purple eye with a white pupil on her face, Adora wasn’t sure if the black part of Catra was even corporeal or not.

It looked like she was about to find out though, because that black hand was heading right for her face. It hit, and the next thing Adora knew, she was…

Not falling to her death. Instead she was in the bar from the Crimson Waste, only this time it was completely empty. Catra leapt onto the bar and loomed over her, her tail swishing slowly. “Ohhhh, where are your friends?” she asked, in that distorted voice that chilled Adora’s blood. Then she swiped for Adora’s face with her claws.

Adora grabbed her arm in mid-swipe. “Catra, stop! You have to-“

“It's always the same with you, Adora,” Catra said, forcing Adora to her feet and bending her arm back as if she wanted to break it. "I have to do this. Oh, we have to do that." Let's be honest, all of this is your fault!”

“What do you mean?” Adora asked through the pain.

In reply, Catra threw her off the bar… and then she hit a tree trunk. Suddenly the bar was gone and they were back outside, in the frozen north. Catra stood over her, glaring. “If you hadn't gotten captured, your sword wouldn't have opened the portal,” she hissed, picking Adora up and throwing her into a railing.

Before she could get her bearings, Catra kicked her from behind and then threw a snowball at her head. Then Catra picked Adora up and carried her back to the railing.

“If you hadn't gotten the sword and been the world's worst She-Ra, none of this would've happened!” And then she tossed Adora off the ledge, sending her screaming into…

A lake? She quickly came up for air, taking several deep breaths. But then Catra yanked on her ponytail and pulled her onto a rock. “Admit it, Adora, the world would still be standing if you had never come through that portal in the first place!”

She threw Adora down and the next second they were in someplace completely different, then another, then another! Now they were on the bridge of the First Ones ship, and Adora was tied to the command chair.

“_You_ made me this!” Catra shouted, her black half losing its cohesion and beginning to warp and twist. “You took _everything_ from me! You broke the world, and it is **_ALL.YOUR. FAULT.” _**She advanced on Adora, her expression murderous.

“What are you going to do to me?” Adora asked in a whisper, her eyes wide with fear.

Catra sliced Adora’s cheeks with her claws, drawing blood. “What I should have done a long time ago,” she hissed. “I’m going to kill you, Adora.” Then, somewhere, [music](https://youtu.be/bJpoz11nQn8) began to play, and Catra started to sing.

> _Well here we are again_
> 
> _It’s always such a pleasure_
> 
> _Remember how you left me_
> 
> _To the Horde?_
> 
> _We used to laugh and laugh_
> 
> _Except now I’m not laughing_
> 
> _You’re just a stupid princess_
> 
> _And I have a portal device_
> 
> _You want to win now?_
> 
> _No way_
> 
> _I’m gonna win this time_
> 
> _I used to want your love_
> 
> _But now I only want you gone_
> 
> _They always did like you_
> 
> _(Adora, she’s so special)_
> 
> _But useless Catra, well,_
> 
> _We just hate her_
> 
> _One day you ran away_
> 
> _So you could be a Princess_
> 
> _It’s such a shame, they said_
> 
> _‘Cause they loved you more_
> 
> _You’ve got your Princess friends now_
> 
> _Sparkles and the other one_
> 
> _I’m gonna get right to it_
> 
> _Now I only want you gone_
> 
> _Goodbye my only friend_
> 
> _Oh, did you think I meant you?_
> 
> _That would be funny_
> 
> _If it weren’t so sad._
> 
> _Well, you have been replaced_
> 
> _I don’t need anyone now_
> 
> _When I kill you maybe_
> 
> _I’ll stop feeling so bad_
> 
> _You’re such a big disaster_
> 
> _Your sword can’t save you now_
> 
> _The world will end and you’ll be dead_
> 
> _‘Cause I only want you gone_
> 
> _Now I only want you gone_

“No, you don’t!” Adora shouted as the song ended. She broke free from her bonds and suddenly the ship was gone, there was only the white void from before. The ground beneath their feet was splintering. Adora took no notice, so busy was she with fighting her childhood friend. “I didn't make you pull the switch! I didn't make you do anything! This was all **_your_** choice!”

With one punch, Catra was on the ground, looking up at Adora. Adora stared coldly down at her and said, “I didn't break the world, but I am gonna fix it. And you? You made your choice. Now live with it.” She turned away, and the ground beneath them both broke up and disintegrated. Adora began to fall, and Catra wasn’t far behind.

Neither of them screamed. Soon, Catra simply vanished, changing into atoms and then nothing at all. Adora closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to come.

But then, she heard a new voice call her name.


End file.
